Monster
MONSTER ' NAME:' Monster KNOWN ALIAS: '''The Beast/The Destroyer/Ultimate Destroyer '''OCCUPATION: N/A CLASSIFICATION: '''Alien/Villain/Destroyer '''ABILITIES: Super Strength, Super Speed, Fire blasts, Invulnerability, ability to defy gravity, Air Dashing KNOWN RELATIVES: Armagedon(Father) GROUP AFFILIATION: Alien EDUCATION: '''N/A '''History: When Armagedon first plotted to make Para GX he made a backup plan. Monster would be made to be the ultimate destroyer and when it was sent to Earth is would crash land in a Harbor near Coast City. The Monster would attract much attention and lead to Michael, Dylan, Liv, and Steve going into Coast City where they would encounter this beast for the first time. After they believe he is destroyed they begin to hear rumors that something is at large in Emerald City. Where they will attempt to stop it and it will disappear for weeks. With Michael and Sarah’s wedding approaching the symbol for Monster, Doom, and Beast begin to show up until the creature arrives and takes on the team. To this day this is the only creature that has ever be capable of killing Michael with brute strength. He is a huge beast that is mindless and only knows one thing rage and destruction. The battle with Monster would end in the death of Michael and Monster. Who would resurrect himself and the beast would soon after be locked away into the D-Zone. With Michael being warned of his death from a prophecy things were calm and eerie. The story begins with Michael finally telling Sarah the truth about his abilities and his double life. In the fortress Michael would also propose to Sarah. Months later Michael is warned that his ultimate threat is coming a Monster a beast that is the ultimate destroyer. Michael is warned of his death. After Michael is warned of his demise he faces monster along with another team of Meta-Humans. After seemingly defeating monster they think he is killed. After a few weeks Christina and Michael receive news of a series of grisly murders. One of them being in a campsite in the middle of the woods where the victims were murdered with some of the most gruesome ways. With the wedding around the corner Michael is warned of this beast coming. With Patriot and Night Prowler as well as other people there for Michael and Sarah’s Wedding. The wedding ceremony would begin and Michael hears the city is under attack. The wedding chapel has a car fly through. Patriot screams out “Kiss the Bride”! In that very moment Michael and Sarah kiss and flies her out of the chapel. Michael after taking her to safety would change and fly to a warzone between Patriot, Night Prowler, Hood-man, Aara, Conner Cosmic, Galaxy-Boy and Emma Elizabeth facing Monster. Michael comes to a group of heroes fighting for their lives and getting defeated when The Outsider comes in to fight Monster. In a grueling and final fight taking the entire city with them. Michael during his first fight would use his Para GX state and but Monster's strength would grow just as Michael's would making the edge Michael had almost nonexistent. Michael ultimately would be pushed to the limit and would then seemingly be down when a little girl would be in the hell and destruction of the city having lost her parent in one of the buildings. Sarah would see the girl and step in between her and the Monster as he would seem like we was seconds away from killing both of them Michael would save them flying him up into the sky into space and slamming him down into the Earth destroying blocks with the impact of the fall. Monster affected but still alive would rise in the debris and continue the fight. Michael would fight back with more destruction following. Ultimately Michael would deliver a final blow but pay the ultimate price and sacrifice his life in the process. Ian and countless others mildly hurt Brian AKA Galaxy-Boy and Aara severely hurt would all mourn the loss of their friend. With certain Politicians still protesting against The Outsider calling him a criminal while others mourned the loss of their hero. Sarah and the others would try to cover up his death. Sarah would keep emailing articles keeping him alive for months along with Dylan. Not too long after Emma Elizabeth would try to cover for The Outsider being gone leaving behind the S attracting Dylan's attention. Ian meanwhile would believe Michael survived having hope that he didn't actually meet his demise against Monster. With Dylan disapproving of her trying to keep the illusion Outsider was still around alive. Eventually Monster returns and the team is alone fending for themselves. With things taking a turn for the worst Emma gets beaten badly and is on the verge of being killed with the entire team fighting not only for their lives but the lives of the people they are trying to protect. Just as Monster is going to deliver a final blow on Emma Elizabeth, The Outsider returns coming to the aid of the team. After his resurrection he stops an even more powerful Monster with new abilities that make him almost twice the threat he originally was. Michael using The Para GX state with more power than before he stops Monster and locks him into the D-Zone; a prison dimension that is our world but different where we don't exist. Monster stays there until his return from the D-Zone where he becomes more powerful due fighting there and facing new threats helping him to grow. Monster is one of Michael's greatest threats one of the few to have pushed Michael to the limits. When it comes to Monster in his appearances he has DNA as well that is used to make experiments used against Michael in later points as well. Monster is a key moment in The Outsider becoming a hero in the eyes of many people more so than previously. Monster doesn’t have a power limit much like Michael he can self heal after being severely hurt. Monster is deadly, Monster can’t be reasoned with and you can’t appeal to his humanity at all. Monster’s sole purpose was to be a destroyer using Michael’s DNA he managed to create one however knew Monster would not be able to be controllable after the mission was over he wouldn’t control him or contain him. Armagedon still over powers Monster but did not want to risk the opposition and felt he didn’t need a mindless rage filled beast but someone who could be powerful and strategic. Monster was however was launched and into space floating for years until something sent it flying into the Earth landing deep into the Earth. For almost a year he would make a path of destruction leading to the city where the ultimate showdown would be. The first couple of hundred victims Monster would be found and be believed to be an abnormal animal attack. After the a DIVISION sector would cover it up and try to subdue it losing dozens of trained operatives. Michael and the others would learn of the attacks eventually making their way there and seemingly stop him killing Monster until the wedding day of Michael and Sarah. Monster is not like most enemies where he evolves and has from what it seems like limitless strength. Physical Description: ' ' Height: '''10’ 10” '''Weight: 1052 LBS Eyes: Red Hair: N/A Gender: '''Male '''Distinguishing Features: Scars all over ABILITIES: · Super Strength: · Speed · Ability to Defy Gravity o Leaves him able to leap extreme distances and heights. · Air Dashing o The ability to trigger super speed while in the air. · Self healing/Invulnerability · Fire Blasts · Advanced Hearing · Fighting Skills ' ' PERSONALITY THE LEGACY: